Amar perjudica la salud
by Mayunyu
Summary: Oscar Wilde dijo en una ocasión que amarse a sí mismo es el comienzo de un idilio que durará toda la vida. Draco lo sabe muy bien, sin embargo ha olvidado que amar demasiado perjudica seriamente la salud.


**Disclameir:** los personajes y ambientes que aprecen en el fic pertenecen integramente a J.K.Rowling. Yo los uso sin fines lucrativos y por mera diversión.

* * *

**Amar perjudica la salud**

_Las autoridades sanitarias anuncias que amar demasiado perjudica seriamente la salud_

**By Mayunyu**

Se miró en el espejo y se sonrió a sí mismo con galantería.

-Si es que más perfecto que yo no se puede ser -se dijo sin dejar de mirarse e ignorando deliberadamente aquellas _entradas_ que brillaban en su frente y las pequeñas _arrugas_ que surcaban sus ojos. –Ojalá existiera una poción para multiplicarse, así podría amarme a mí mismo...

Y cual farolillo, una idea prendió en su cabeza. Sonriendo con suficiencia, salió de la habitación y caminó deprisa hasta el sótano -porque un Malfoy no corría; correr era de mal gusto-, donde una increíblemente polvorienta sala de laboratorio aguardaba para ser usada desde tiempos ancestrales. Había sido el primer Malfoy quien lo había hecho construir; sin duda, pensando que algún día uno de sus descendientes le daría un buen uso. Pero aquel polvoriento laboratorio era actualmente el hogar de las ratas de la mansión Malfoy, pues no había sido usado nunca debido a la habilidad de que toda la familia tenía para las pociones.

-Esto necesita varios pases de varita -y con varios movimientos, el polvo desapareció, el desvencijado laboratorio quedó ordenador y hasta el pelo de las ratas se tornó suave.

Por suerte para él, Snape le había enseñado desde pequeño el útil arte de preparar pociones verdaderamente complicadas. Con la experiencia de los años, Draco se movió entre ingredientes y calderos, mezclando, removiendo y cortando.

-Padre –escuchó a sus espaldas-, madre dice que estés listo en una hora para hablar con los duendes y arreglar lo de la herencia del abuelo.

Draco observó la mueca de asco de su hijo Scorpius y volvió al trabajo cuando su hijo desapareció por las escaleras para subir de nuevo a la casa.

Media hora más tarde, finalmente acabó la poción que le permitiría duplicarse y así doblemente. Observó con un brillo de triunfo el líquido con olor a huevos podridos y se relamió los labios.

Pero al ingerirla no notó ningún efecto y hasta las ratas parecían burlarse de su malogrado intento.

Decidió que lo intentaría más tarde y subió a la mansión para marcharse a la reunión y así aclarar la herencia de Lucius y su propio testamento.

La reunión estaba resultando tediosa y aburrida, así que cuando llevaban menos de una hora reunidos, se disculpó con los duendes para ir al baño. Se mojó la nuca para espabilar del sueño que le había entrado y decidió entrar en uno de los lavabos al escuchar la llamada de la naturaleza.

Después de limpiarlo con la varita y poner papel, se acomodó en la taza, dispuesto a relajarse. En ello estaba cuando notó que algo faltaba. Se sentía excesivamente ligero. Como si algo no fuera bien. Tragando saliva miró hacia abajo y vio que… vio que…

-¡Joder! –gritó, levantándose súbitamente.

¡No estaba! ¿Pero cómo? Tendría que estar allí, ¡donde siempre había estado! ¡Donde Merlín y la genética se lo habían puesto!

El hombre que había fuera, esperando, pensó que el rubio estaba echando algo grande y el pequeño duende que había en el cubículo de al lado se asustó tanto que pegó tal bote que acabó con su diminuto cuerpo encajado en la taza del váter.

Draco miró de nuevo hacia abajo, pero no, no estaba. ¡Su pequeña serpiente se había esfumado!

_Vaya mierda_ –pensó, frustrado- _Cómo si no hubiera tenido suficiente con haberme quedado impotente con el crecepelo para las entradas…_

* * *

_Para este fic ningún rubio sufrió daño alguno. Las ratas se quedaron nuestro champú para el cabello y el duende esta feliz en su casa de campo, disfrutando de unas vacaciones pagadas._

* * *

Intento de humor para el reto semanal de LMF.

Gracias **Booh** por darle coherencia al fic y betear. ¡Eres un sol fantasmita!

By Mayunyu,

Miembre **orgullosa** de La orden Severusiana

Miembre **orgullosa** de La orden Luciusana

Habitante **feliz **de La Mazmorra del Snarry.


End file.
